


A hug for Jinyoung-ie, please

by eclaircit



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kindergarten!AU, M/M, teacher!ong for a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclaircit/pseuds/eclaircit
Summary: Jinyoung-ie just wants a hug from his Jihoon hyung. However, Jihoon hates his hugs.





	A hug for Jinyoung-ie, please

**Author's Note:**

> beta-ed

_Jihoon hyung is so cool_ , little Jinyoung would say as he’s crouched down under the willow tree alone, watching his hyung playing soccer with his fellow little friends. It feels nice for him to see Jihoon having fun and laughing but it makes him realize how lonely he actually is.

Jinyoung just wants Jihoon hyung to be his friend, is it that hard? He thinks, Jihoon would be a great hyung to him considering that he can literally do everything. It would be also amazing if they’d do every little thing together like what best friends, if that’s what it’s called, usually do. Having such thoughts made Jinyoung smile so damn wide and his eyes crinkle in over delight.

But what’s bad is, little Jinyoung’s shy and too awkward to interact and play with the other kids. That is why he’s only seated alone in this peaceful and serene place he’s currently situated in, with no one to accompany nor to take a seat with him at least. It’s sad but he’s already gotten used to it already.

Jinyoung looks at Jihoon again from afar and really, he hopes they become friends someday. He’s wishing they’d really be.

 

 

Jinyoung lightly tugs his daddy’s shirt, telling him he’s forgotten his lunch box at their classroom and that he needs to go back to get it. His daddy gives him a prompt nod, telling him that he should come back fast. Jinyoung beams at him before leaving, rushing to their classroom in a few meters away.

He enters their classroom, tiniest footsteps almost audible. He looks around to search for his lunch box until he sees a familiar back seated on one of the seats, where his favorite hyung, Jihoon, is assigned to sit on. He slowly conquers footsteps, the most careful ones he has, curious as to find out who this little kid that is all left alone inside the classroom.

He’s shocked to find out when it was his Jihoon hyung all along. Jinyoung suspects that Jihoon still hasn’t acknowledged his presence so he slowly observed his hyung’s body frame and _wait,_ why is Jihoon hyung shaking? With a heavy sigh and mustering all the courage he has, he scoots near the older and gives his back a light tap.

“H-hyung?” Jinyoung’s voice stutter from the nervousness consuming him inside.

Jihoon slowly turns his back to face Jinyoung, eyes red and an obvious snot dripping down from his nose. He sniffs and wipes it away with the back of his hand before glancing at the little kid beside him, confusion drawn on his face.

“W-what do you want?”

Jinyoung had been frozen the whole time he saw Jihoon crying, eyes reflecting of dread and grief. Jihoon looks really gloomy and Jinyoung just wants nothing but to wipe those pearls of tears in his eyes.

“Jihoon hyung, a-are you okay?” he asks in concern, not knowing whether to scoot closer to him or just stand by.

“I’m fine…” Jihoon weakly answers, sniffing his nose. He rubs his eyes as he feels it is getting itchy. He avoids the younger’s worried gaze on him.

Jinyoung suddenly feels so sad. He doesn’t want to see his hyung being like this, he’s not just... used to it. He’s used at Jihoon hyung smiling, laughing like there are no worries in this world. He’s used at his hyung defining the word happiness and that he represents the sun after a storm has passed.

In short, seeing Jihoon at this state is really weird to little Jinyoung that he wants to do what he can to help the old Jihoon hyung come back.

And well, Jinyoung’s never good at words nor has he even comforted a friend before. But he badly wants to help his hyung, he really really wants to. But how?

He suddenly remembers what his mommy used to do each time he cries. His mommy would wrap her long arms around his body, providing warmth and comfort while whispering sweet nothings to his ears as an attempt to calm him down, and if Jinyoung wanted to admit, yes, he did calm down at those times.

A little hope suddenly surges and fills in the deepest chambers of his young heart.

_He can now comfort Jihoon hyung with his hug, right?_

Prior to his knowledge, Jinyoung already has his short arms wrapped around Jihoon’s body in an instinct. _Giving Jihoon hyung a hug would make him okay, right?_ _Hyung looks pitiful, he looks sad, and I just want to give him some warmth so he can be happy._ He feels Jihoon suddenly stiffen with the contact but he continues on, squeezing him for comfort.

Jinyoung couldn’t hear Jihoon’s sobs anymore and he’s safe to assume that his power hug was effective. He squeals inside. Ah, _finally_ , he has made his hyung stop crying.

A strong, sudden push is what causes for them to break the short hug. Jinyoung blinks his eyes, startled at the push Jihoon gave him. He sees him tearing up once again.

“Will you stop doing that?!” Jihoon shouts making Jinyoung’s heart quicken its pace agitatingly.

Jihoon gives him daggers of glares before snatching his bag from his seat. He leaves the room without giving Jinyoung another glance, and _god, l_ ittle Jinyoung suddenly feels so heavy, like a weight has been pulled down on him. He just wanted to comfort Jihoon-ie, what has he done wrong?

He feels tears forming at the corners of his eyes and  _n_ _o,_ he is not a cry baby. _No,_ he won't cry over something like this. Jinyoung-ie is already a big boy and big boys don’t cry right?

But with the impact Jihoon left has made him a sobbing mess now. He cries inside and wails out loud. The rejection hurts, more so, being rejected by his favorite hyung made it worse.

“Jinyoung-ah, why are you crying?” his daddy suddenly comes into view, wrapping little Jinyoung in his arms as he does not stop crying. He looks small and vulnerable in his daddy’s arms.

Jinyoung continues sobbing although he feels calmer now with his daddy's presence around. “Daddy… Jihoon-ie hyung didn’t… want my hug and-and I-I’m,” he sniffs. “I’m s-sad.”

His daddy sighs. He knows all about Jihoon since his child would constantly blabber about him and brag how cool he is or like how he wanted so much to befriend him. He gives his son a warm hug, similar to the hug Jinyoung gave Jihoon.

“Shhh,” his daddy coos. “Don’t worry, Jinyoung-ah. If you keep on showing your good sides to your Jihoon hyung, maybe he’ll start accepting your hugs. So cheer up, my baby, okay?”

Jinyoung wipes the tears in his eyes and pouts. “I hope so, daddy. I really want to be friends with him.”

His daddy smiles. “Let’s go home now, is that okay?”

Jinyoung nods. “Yes, daddy.”

He really hopes what his daddy had been saying is true.

 

 

The next day, Jinyoung instantly takes the seat beside Jihoon’s. Once Jihoon arrives, Jinyoung immediately chirps at him, greeting him with a wide smile. He doesn’t know where he gained his sudden courage to do so but his daddy’s words really motivated him a lot.

“Hyung-ah, here!” Jinyoung cheerfully exclaims pointing Jihoon’s assigned seat.

Jihoon looked confused for a moment before giving the younger an irritated look. Jinyoung didn’t let his optimism down and ignored the look his hyung gave him. If he’d sulk about it then what’s the use, he’d never be friends with Jihoon if he does that.

“Hyung-ah, are you okay now?” he asks once Jihoon has seated beside him. However, Jihoon did not even acknowledge him as the older started talking to his seatmate.

Jinyoung frowns, he just wanted to be friends with him.

Their Mathematics teacher suddenly arrived and they all stood up to greet him.

“Okay, kids, sit down and we will begin our lessons today.” Teacher Ong enthusiastically says.

 

Jinyoung wasn’t paying attention to the discussion and so, when Teacher Ong gave them a seatwork, he starts panicking.

“I, I don’t know this…” he mutters under his breath. He hears a sigh beside him.

“Yah, kid, what number can’t you solve?”

Jinyoung is shocked to find out Jihoon’s suddenly talking to him. He inwardly gulps. How should he respond, now?

“H-hyung, it’s number 1.”

He hears Jihoon snicker under his breath. He feels his hand being dragged. Jihoon had grabbed his hands and put it down on their shared table.

“Display 3 fingers on your left hand and display all your fingers on your right hand.” Jihoon orders and Jinyoung gladly complies. “Next, count it all and that’s the sum.”

Jinyoung counts all his fingers sprawled on the table. “I-it’s 8…”

Jihoon nods. “That’s correct.”

Jinyoung claps and suddenly pulls Jihoon into a hug. “Ah, thank you hyung-ah!”

His hyung pushes him away in an instinct and gives him a glare. “Don’t hug me!”

Jinyoung frowns and sighs. It’s the second time Jihoon rejecting his hugs. _Maybe Jihoon-ie hyung is just not fond of affections._

 

 

Few weeks had pass and Jinyoung is still constantly trying to befriend Jihoon in any way he can. The thing that he’s sad about though, is that he didn’t feel improvements of his relationship with Jihoon at all. But that doesn’t mean he has to give up, right?

“Jihoon-ie hyung!” Jinyoung calls out loud in the middle of the endless downpour of the rain. It’s raining hard and Jinyoung is worried his hyung might get sick and that is a no, no for him! That thought made his heart sunk down.

He opens the umbrella he was holding as he goes near Jihoon, who is currently alone and stuck at the waiting shed. Jihoon is crying, and it made him more worried than ever.

“Hyung!” he calls as soon as he reaches the waiting shed. He feels Jihoon glancing at him.  
“Hyung, where are your parents?”

Jihoon doesn’t answer as he keeps on sobbing. Jinyoung casually scoots closer to him and gave him a semi-hug.

“You should come with me hyung and my daddy and I will take you home. You can’t be alone here.” He says.

Jihoon looked up at him. “Please?” Jinyoung pleaded and let out the most adorable and irresistible puppy eyes he could muster.

And that’s how Jinyoung and Jihoon ended up hugging each other under the umbrella they share as they proceeded towards the parking lot where Jinyoung’s dad is supposed to wait. Jihoon is irritated by the hug once again but stayed silent. He could see the younger’s efforts so he’ll just ignore it for now (or he just doesn’t want to admit he’s touched by his efforts, though?).

“Ah, this is the longest hug we ever had, hyung and it feels so warm.” Jinyoung suddenly says in the midst of the heavy spattering of the rain while wearing the brightest smile Jihoon has ever seen in his whole life, he didn’t get to know how much he stared at it.

For once, Jihoon doesn’t feel any burden on Jinyoung’s hug anymore.

 

 

Jinyoung is happy to say that Jihoon doesn’t ignore him as usual anymore. He felt like they’re getting on good terms as time passes by. If this goes on, they’ll eventually become friends. That thought has made Jinyoung feel thrilled more than ever.

He is currently seated at the back because a certain new kid named Park Woojin took the seat beside Jihoon (to which, he cursed at that new-Park guy who has an _ugly_ snaggletooth lingering on his gums).

His seatmate has arrived already a few minutes later and Jinyoung sighs, at least he won’t feel lonely anymore. Daehwi took the seat beside Jinyoung and was surprised to see the latter also seated beside him. Jinyoung shyly smiled.

“Hello there~!” Daehwi greeted. Jinyoung nods as a response. “Aren’t you Bae Jinyoung? I’m Lee Daehwi by the way~!” Daehwi continues to use his sweetest voice to lure the kid to be friends with him.

“H-hi, Daehwi-ssi.”

Daehwi frowns. “Don’t call me that! Call me, Daehwi-yah because from now on, we’re friends already!”

Daehwi shoved Jinyoung into a big hug, the latter smiling in discomfort but returned the hug afterwards. He didn’t know, though, a certain hyung had seen it.

 

Jinyoung frowns the whole day, already missing the presence of Jihoon. He’s gotten used to sit beside him for weeks already so no one could really blame him. He just wanted classes to end already. But he realized after, that being Lee Daehwi’s seatmate’s pretty okay. _Jihoon hyung’s still the best, though._

 

At last, the time he has been dreading for has finally come. The bell rang, signalling the end of this day’s classes. Jinyoung got up from his seat, the quickest he had ever done and rushed over Jihoon’s place. But before he could even tap a finger on him, Jihoon already ran towards the door, beaming at Park Woojin who is also at the door. Jinyoung frowned, felt like his heart broke because of Jihoon-ie hyung ignoring him.

He went home that day, throwing small tantrums and lashing out at his daddy. Oh, the kid was not in a good mood.

 

 

For the next few days, Jihoon had been ignoring him and Jinyoung doesn’t know why. Even though he has tried numerous times of approaching him, his hyung would still end up being with Woojin. He wonders, why is hyung ignoring him?

Jinyoung sighed as he finished writing a letter for Jihoon with his messy handwriting in a small piece of paper.

_“Hyung-ah, let’s eat our lunch together later? –Jinyoung-ie”_

Jinyoung hopes Jihoon would agree.

 

When it was time for lunch, Jinyoung saw Jihoon resisting Woojin from dragging him outside the door as he reads his letter. Jinyoung’s heart skipped a bit and ducked his head under the table because of nervousness. He wouldn’t want to see how Jihoon would react but he’s really hoping his hyung would agree, he really is.

However, he felt like his world crashed on him when Jihoon left the letter on the table, and together walked away with Woojin. He stared at his letter on Jihoon’s table like forever.

“Baejin-ah, let’s eat our lunch together? What do you say?” Daehwi asked. Jinyoung just absentmindedly nodded and followed his friend afterwards, the rejection is still inside him.

 

“Where’s Jinyoung-ie?” Jihoon mumbled as he noticed the younger’s seat empty. He just came back from accompanying Woojin in the clinic.

“I saw him with Daehwi in the cafeteria.” Woojin answered as he grabbed his lunch box from his small backpack.

“I thought we’re eating our lunch together today…” Jihoon whispered in disappointment.

 

 

“Jinyoung-ah.” Jihoon approached Jinyoung one day, once their classes ended. Jinyoung got startled that has made his whole body tense a bit.

“Jihoon hyung…”

“Jinyoung, I’m really sorry for ignoring you…” Jihoon apologized. Jinyoung’s eyes widened. “Daehwi told me about this and I’ve never actually realized it until he told me so. He also told me you thought I rejected your offer to eat lunch together. I guess it was a misunderstanding.”

Jinyoung has his face in red because of embarrassment. Saying his feelings through Daehwi was a bad idea, he’s regretting it now.

“W-what do you mean by misunderstanding, hyung?”  
“Well, I was actually thrilled when you asked me to eat lunch with you since we haven’t been talking in days. I had to accompany Woojin in the clinic first though because he has random asthma attacks but once we came back, you… were already gone.”

Jinyoung looked down. “I-I’m sorry hyung…”

“N-no! I’m supposed to be the one apologizing. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Then why didn’t you like my hug at first though, hyung?” Jinyoung suddenly asked, catching Jihoon off guard.

“I-I just…”  
“You just?” Jinyoung continues to pry on. His Jihoon-ie hyung stuttering is just so cute, Jinyoung wants to fanboy but he kept it at bay.

Jihoon heaved out a deep sigh. “Your hugs… it kind of reminded me of my mom.”

“Oh,”

Jihoon took a seat by his chair as he looked down on the floor. “It’s the warmest, the most radiating hug ever. Whenever I feel my mom’s hugs on me, I’d always feel safe, like I’d always feel there is someone who’d always be my side. And that’s what I actually felt when you hugged me, Baejin-ah.”

“Hyung, I…”

“And it’s sad because when you hugged me, it really reminded me of her who died that day.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened once more as Jihoon’s tears trickle down one by one. He didn’t just say that, didn’t he?

“H-hyung… I’m so sorry.”

Jihoon smiles as he wiped the tears on his face. “No need, I’m okay.” He reassures the younger.

“But can I ask? Was it the reason why… you were crying that day?”

Jihoon nodded. Jinyoung gulped as he scoots closer to his hyung.

“B-but, how about if I hug you right now, is it alright?”

Jihoon nodded once more. “It’s more than okay.”

Jinyoung squeezed Jihoon and locked him in his arms. Jihoon couldn’t help but to smile widely. Jinyoung’s hugs really resembled his mother’s, but it’s different now. He couldn’t tell how different it is, though.

Maybe, because, he could see the utmost sincere on Jinyoung? Or maybe just because he feels different care and concern that only the younger himself can possess?

They stayed in utter silence for a long time.

“I really like your hugs.” Jihoon says after a long while and chuckles. Jinyoung just smiles.

“Yeah?”

“I wish I could just hug you forever.”

Jinyoung released out the most natural laugh he has ever had. From being countlessly rejected by a hyung who he just wanted nothing but to hug on, to now being a teddy bear his hyung has fond of hugging from now and then.

 

 

**Epilogue.**

Jinyoung’s tired of Jihoon clinging on him. It’s already been about 8 years now and safe to say, the two have become the best of friends. However, Jinyoung doesn’t seem to be happy at all.

“I’m regretting being friends with you.” Jinyoung says with an exasperated sigh. Jihoon chuckles at that as he continues doing a piggyback ride on the younger’s back. He squeezed him further into a tight hug from the back, resulting to Jinyoung choking some air.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to make up all the times I’ve ignored your hugs.” Jihoon coos.

Jinyoung frowned, lifting his shoulders to support Jihoon’s weight behind him. “We were still children at that time, hyung, get over it and you’ve been doing this for years now, aren’t you tired?”

Jihoon stuck a tongue at him. “Whatever, 8 years and onwards will never be enough. Plus, will I ever get tired of you?”

Jinyoung just lets out a loud groan but deep inside, he’s grinning as his heart is swelling in unimaginable happiness.


End file.
